Boy In Luv
by Pparkjiminiee
Summary: Aku selalu mengkhawatirkanmu, apa yang kamu lalukan seorang diri? Bagaimana jika kau terluka? Apakah kau kesepian tanpa aku? Kau membuatku marah tanpa alasan jika melihatmu terluka. Aku punya perasaan yang tulus, kekuatan untuk menjagamu aku juga memilikinya. Hanya cintamu yang tidakku miliki. BTS Fanfiction. Rapmonster Suga couple. DLDR


**Boy In Luv**

Pagi yang cerah itu terlihat seorang namja dengan tubuh yang tidak terlalu pendek sedang berjalan ke arah pintu gerbang sebuah sekolah yang terkenal dan megah diseluruh penjuru Korea, Bangtan High School.

Namja itu terlihat sangat manis dan cantik dengan seragam yang lumayan rapi dan rambutnya sedikit berantakan membuat semua orang bedecak kagum walau ekspresi wajahnya terlihat dingin. Min Yoonki atau yang biasa dipanggil Yoonki, terus melangkahkan kaki tanpa memperdulikan tatapan kagum dari orang-orang. Itu adalah hal biasa sejak ia masuk ke sekolah ini tiga tahun yang lalu, sekarang ia adalah pelajar tingkat akhir disekolah itu.

"Yoonki!" teriak seorang namja dengan rambut blonde sambil berlari ke arah namja yang dipanggilnya, namun orang yang dipanggil hanya diam. Ia tau siapa yang memanggilnya, Kim Namjoon, teman sekelasnya atau mungkin juga orang yang spesial dihati Yoonki.

"wae Kim Namjoon? Merindukanku?" Yoonki tersenyum sangat manis, yah senyuman yang hanya diberikan pada Kim Namjoon.  
"Ya! Kau sangat besar kepala, berjalanlah lebih pelan. Sekolah ini tidak akan lari, cantik." Namjoon berkata sambil menghembuskan nafas, ia sangat tau alasan Yoonki masuk ke kelas tanpa berlama-lama diluar. Sementara itu Yoonki yang berjalan disamping Namjoon hanya menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah seperti tomat, walau sering dipanggil cantik dan manis oleh Namjoon entah kenapa wajahnya menjadi memerah dan jantungnya berdetak kencang.

Yoonki adalah seorang yang anti sosial, selama tiga tahun di Bangtan High School ia hanya memiliki seorang teman yaitu, Namjoon. Yoonki sangat tidak menyukai keramaian, bukan karena trauma atau apapun itu namun menurut Yoonki keramaian itu membosankan dan penuh kebohongan. Walau ia sendirian tidak ada yang berani membully nya karena Yoonki adalah salah satu pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo yang terkenal.

Pertemanannya dengan Namjoon ia sendiri tidak ingat bagaimana bisa terjadi bahkan sekarang telah muncul perasaan yang lain, ia mencintai Namjoon. Ia ingin memiliki Namjoon bukan sebagai sahabat namun sebagai seorang kekasih.

.

Pelajaran telah dimulai sejak setengah jam yang lalu, terlihat dibarisan belakang kelas 3-2 seorang namja cantik dengan surai cokelat sedang berpikir keras untuk menyelesaikan soal-soal yang sedang berada dihadapannya, sementara itu namja blonde yang duduk disampingnya asik menjelajahi dunia mimpi.

Yoonki berbalik menatap Namjoon dengan tatap yang sulit diartikan, sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat serius.

"apakah aku terlalu tampan dimatamu? Jangan menatapku seperti itu" Namjoon berkata dengan tetap menutup matanya sambil tersenyum, sebenarnya dari tadi ia hanya pura-pura tidur padahal ia sedang memperhatikan wajah cantik Yoonki.

Yoonkiyang terkejut berpura-pura membaca buku yang ada dihadapannya sementara Namjoon yang melihat tingkah namja itu hanya tertawa kemudian ia tersenyum menatap Yoonki, didalam hatinya Namjoon sangat bersyukur karena ia satu-satunya orang yang sangat dekat dengan Yoonki.

.

"kau mau kemana Yoonki-ya?" Namjoon menahan Yoonki yang hendak pergi. nada bicara Namjoon saat ini sedikit berbeda, seperti orang yang gugup. Yoonki menyadari hal itu namun ia berusaha menepis pikiran-pikiran aneh yang muncul dibenaknya.

"seperti biasa, ke ruang olahraga untuk bermain basket seorang diri. Apa kau mau ikut denganku?" menurut Yoonki ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk berdua bersama Namjoon karena akhir-akhir ini Namjoon sangat jarang menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersamanya, saat ditanya mengapa Namjoon hanya menjawab bahwa ia sedang sibuk mengurus kegiatan klub. Yoonki hanya bisa pasrah karena ia tak ingin terlihat seperti orang yang over protective dimata Namjoon.

"hm.. bagaimana jika kau mendengarkan lagu-lagu ciptaanku daripada bermain basket sendirian diruangan yang gelap itu?" Namjoon memamerkan senyum terbaiknya sambil menunjuk kaset yang ia pegang, ia berharap agar Yoonki tidak menolak ajakannya.

Yoonki terkejut dengan perkataan Namjoon, jatungnya berdetak tidak karuan dan wajahnya sedikit memanas. Menurutnya perkataan tadi terdengar seperti Namjoon sedang mengajaknya kecan.

Belum sempat Yoonki menjawab, tiba-tiba Namjoon mengalihkan pandangannya kepada seorang yeoja yang baru saja lewat. "Hyesung-ah!" Namjoon berteriak memanggil yeoja tersebut, raut wajah Yoonki berubah drastis ketika Namjoon memanggil yeoja itu. Hyesung adalah teman satu klub Namjoon dan juga yeoja yang digosipkan dekat dengan Namjoon padahal yeoja itu telah memiliki namja chingu bernama Kim Seokjin.

"mianhae Yoonki. Sepertinya aku sibuk, lain kali saja yah dan juga saat pulang nanti jangan menungguku aku akan pulang telat. Annyeong" Namjoon berkata dengan cepat dan langsung berlari mengejar Hyesung.

Yoonki menatap kedua orang tersebut dengan perasaan sedih dan marah. Ia bersumpah jika diberi kesempatan ia ingin membuang yeoja itu ke sungai Han agar tidak mengganggu hubungannya dengan Namjoon. Terdengar kejam? Biarkan saja, ia melakukan hal ini juga karena ia sangat menyukai Namjoon.

Sebuah seringai terlihat diwajah Yoonki, sepertinya ia mendapatkan ide untuk membuat yeoja tersebut menjauh dari dirinya dan juga Namjoon. "Lihat saja Jang Hyesung, kau tidak akan melupakan hari ini" Yoonki tersenyum sinis kemudian berjalan menuju ruang olahraga.

.

Waktu menujukkan pukul 06.30pm. terlihat Hyesung dan Namjoon sedang berjalan dikoridor, raut wajah Namjoon terlihat sedih dan Hyesung pun tidak jauh berbeda. Mereka baru saja keluar dari ruang klub, entah apa yang telah terjadi diantara mereka.

Sementara itu Yoonki terus mengamati gerak gerik kedua orang tersebut, ia bersembunyi cukup lama hingga Hyesung dan Namjoon menyelesaikan kegiatan klub mereka. Tujuannya bukan menunggu Namjoon agar pulang bersamanya namun ia ingin menemui Hyesung dan membuat yeoja tersebut berhenti mendekati Namjoon nya.

"sebaiknya kau berusaha lebih keras lagi, Namjoon-ah. aku akan selalu mendukung dan membantu dirimu" kata Hyesung membuka percakapan diantara mereka, Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya wajahnya makin terlihat sedih dan Yoonki yang mendengar perkataan Hyesung hanya tersenyum sinis dan bergumam '_nappeun yeoja'_.

"gomawo Hyesung-ah, aku senang kau terus berada disisiku dan mau ikut membantu. Maaf jika aku membuatmu susah." Namjoon menatap Hyesung dalam kemudian tersenyum. Yoonki terdiam melihat senyuman Namjoon, itu adalah senyuman tulus milik seorang Kim Namjoon. Yoonki berpikir selama ini senyuman itu hanya Namjoon berikan untuknya, ternyata ia salah.

Namjoon berjalan meninggalkan Hyesung. Hyesung tetap diam ditempatnya, ia menatap punggung Namjoon yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan yang menunjukkan ia sangat khawatir dengan namja itu.

Yoonki mulai berpikir apakah ia harus menghentikan rencananya sekarang, ia terlihat seperti orang yang sangat terobsesi dengan Namjoon padahal Namjoon menyukai Hyesung. Yoonki menepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh, sekarang ia sudah berada didekat Hyesung. Ia harus tetap melakukan rencananya.

Ketika Hyesung akan melanjutkan perjalanan untuk pulang,Yoonki menarik Hyesung dan mendorongnya ke tembok. Hyesung terkejut sejak kapan Yoonki disini dan mengapa ini melakukan hal ini padanya.

"Ya! Jang Hyesung! Apakah seorang Kim Seokjin tidak cukup untukmu? Haruskah Namjoon? Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan hah!" Yoonki melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan berteriak sambil menarik-narik kepala Hyesung.

Hyesung sangat takut melihat Yoonki yang sekarang ini, sejak awal ia memang takut pada Yoonki namun Namjoon selalu berkata bahwa Yoonki adalah orang yang baik namun sulit mengekspresikan perasaannya sendiri.

Hyesung mencoba untuk melarikan diri namun Yoonki tidak tinggal diam, ia terus menghalangi jalan Hyesung agar yeoja itu tidak dapat kabur. Hyesung ingin berteriak namun suaranya tercekat melihat tatapan Yoonki yang seperti ingin membunuhnya.

"dimana harga dirimu hah? Apa kau wanita murahan? Cih, dasar perempuan jalang!" Yoonki terus saja mendorong Hyesung ke tembok tersebut, Hyesung hanya bisa menangis merasakan sakit dipunggungnya.

"aku memang tidak cantik seperti dirimu! Tapi jangan kau coba untuk merebut Namjoon dariku! Kim Namjoon adalah milikku!" Yoonki menghempaskan Hyesung ke lantai, tangisan Hyesung makin menjadi. Yoonki tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan berjalan meninggalkan Hyesung.

.

Hari ini seperti biasanya Yoonki berjalan cepat agar segera sampai ke kelasnya namun ia merasakan aura sedikit berbeda, memang mereka sering menatap Yoonki dimanapun ia berada tapi bukan tatapan kagum seperti biasanya. Mereka menatap Yoonki dengan tatapan prihatin, tidak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang dua orang yeoja membicarakannya. Ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas yeoja itu menyebut namanya dan Kim Seokjin, '_Kim Seokjin? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?' _Yoonki terdiam sejenak dan menatap kedua yeoja tersebut.

"apa maksud kalian? Na? Kim Seokjin? Museun iriya?" Yoonki bertanya dengan perasaan khawatir namun suaranya terdengar dingin seperti biasanya. Kedua yeoja itu terkejut karena ternyata Yoonki mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, lalu mereka berlari ketakutan meninggalkannya. Yoonki semakin bingung apa yang terjadi hari ini

Yoonki berlari menuju kelasnya, ia terkejut melihat lokernya yang berantakan. Pintu loker yang patah dan barang-barangnya berserakan, seorang namja berkacamata tebal dengan perlahan mendekati Yoonki.

Dengan raut wajah ketakutan namja itu mulai berbisik pada Yoonki, "Kim Seokjin sedang mencarimu. Berhati-hatilah sepertinya ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk." Sebenarnya namja itu ingin segera berlari dan melompat dari atap gedung sekolah daripada berbicara dengan Yoonki, namun karena kebaikan Yoonki yang membantunya lolos dari preman jalanan beberapa bulan lalu ia berpikir bahwa dirinya harus membalas kebaikan Yoonki saat itu.

Yoonki terdiam sejenak. _'Kim Seokjin? Matilah kau Min Yoonki.' _Yoonki berbalik dan menatap namja itu, "gomawo" Yoonki berkata sambil tersenyum menatap namja tersebut, orang-orang dikelas terkejut seorang Min Yoonki yang dingin itu tersenyum, apakah dunia akan kiamat? Namja itu sendiripun heran dengan senyuman Yoonki namun ia tetap membalasnya. Mungkin Yoonki akan segera berubah, pikirnya.

.

.

Yoonki berjalan dengan pasti menuju kelas Jin, dikepalanya saat ini adalah membalas perbuatan Jin. Walau ia akan mati sekalipun ditangan Jin setidaknya ia bisa membalas perbuatan namja itu, padahal ia hanya memberi peringatan kepada Hyesung yang mendekati Namjoon nya namun dibalas oleh Jin seperti itu. Seharusnya Jin bersyukur karena Yoonki menjauhkan pacarnya dari Namjoon, pikir Yoonki.

Kini ia telah berada tepat didepan kelas Jin, sebelum masuk Yoonki mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Yoonki masuk dengan penuh percaya diri, murid-murid dikelas itu hanya menatapnya tidak berani mengambil tindakan sedikitpun.

Yoonki berhenti tepat didepat sebuah loker bertuliskan Kim Seokjin, ya itu adalah loker milik Jin. Yoonki mulai membuka loker itu, dilihatnya isi loker itu dan mulai berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ketika Yoonki akan mengambil salah satu benda diloker itu, Jin datang lalu menutup loker tersebut dan mendorong Yoonki sehingga Yoonki berada diantaranya dan loker itu.

Yoonki terkejut dan ingin berontak namun kekuatan Jin lebih besar darinya. Jin menatapnya sejenak, Yoonki pikir ia akan mati sekarang namun Jin menariknya keluar dari kelas. Yoonki terus ditarik paksa oleh Jin, berkali-kali ia berusaha melepaskan cengkraman itu semakin kuat Jin mencengkram tangannya.

Yoonki heran ketika menyadari bahwa Jin membawanya menuju ruang klub yang diikuti oleh Namjoon dan Hyesung. Jin membuka pintu dan terlihat diruangan itu ada beberapa namja, mereka adalah teman-teman Jin. Mereka menatap Yoonki dengan tatapan bersahabat dan tersenyum menyabutnya, Yoonki menatap Jin dengan heran sedangkan yang ditatap hanya mengangkat bahu tak acuh.

Yoonki kembali menatap teman-teman Jin, mereka hanya tersenyum dan menujuk seorang namja yang sedang berdiri dekat jendela dengan membelakangi mereka. Ketika namja itu berbalik Yoonki sedikit terkejut, _'apa yang sedang Namjoon lakukan?'_

Belum sempat Yoonki mengetahui jawabannya Namjoon memberikan ia sebuah mawar merah, Yoonki yang belum mengerti maksud Namjoon hanya menatap namja itu dengan keheranan dan mengambil bunga tersebut.

"maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? aku sangat menginginkan cintamu. Mengapa kau selalu membuat jantungku berdetak dengan cepat, Yoonki-ah? aku selalu mengkhawatirkanmu, apa yang kamu lalukan seorang diri? Bagaimana jika kau terluka? Apakah kau kesepian tanpa aku? Kau membuatku marah tanpa alasan jika melihatmu terluka." Namjoon berkata sambil menatap Yoonki lekat.

Yoonki kebingungan sekarang haruskah ia langsung menerima pernyataan Namjoon atau ini hanya sebuah lelucon, ia memang menyukai Namjoon tapi ini bagikan sebuah dillema untuknya.

"aku terus berusaha mendapatkan perhatian darimu, namun kau membuatku seperti anak kecil dihadapanmu. Haruskah aku berubah untukmu? Aku punya perasaan yang tulus, kekuatan untuk menjagamu aku juga memilikinya. Hanya cintamu yang tidakku miliki. Everything means nothing if I ain't got you, Min Yoonki." Namjoon menyelesaikan pernyataan cintanya sambil memegang tangan Yoonki.

Tanpa sadar air mata Yoonki jatuh, ia tidak menyangkah selama ini Namjoon memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Yoonki tertawa kecil kemudian tersenyum menatap Namjoon dalam, "ne, aku mau menjadi kekasihmu"

.

.

Dua tahun setelah mereka berstatus menjadi sepasang kekasih, kini mereka terus menghabiskan waktu bersama dan juga tinggal disebuah apartemen yang tidak terlalu luas namun cukup untuk ditinggali berdua.

Yoonki yang sekarang tidak seperti dulu, ia menjadi seorang yang lebih ceria dan juga mulai terbuka. Sifat anti sosialnya perlahan mulai memudar. Namun, Namjoon memiliki sedikit masalah dalam menghadapYoonki.

Yoonki menjadi seorang yang cerewet dan terlalu jujur dalam berbicara, Namjoon sampai takut orang-orang akan membenci Yoonki. Tapi, dengan sifatnya itu ternyata Yoonki lebih cepat bergaul dan bersosialisasi dengan lingkungannya.

Semua berkat usaha kerasnya sendiri, usaha keras Namjoon dan juga karena cinta mereka yang begitu indah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Maaf jika alur terlalu cepat dan memaksa, FF initer****inspirasi dari ****mv Boy In Luv. Gimme review juseyo~  
gamsahamnida ^^**


End file.
